


Expressions of Adoration

by TereziMakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Dangan Ronpa Valentine's Exchange, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They express their affections for each other on Valentine's Day.





	Expressions of Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Dangan Ronpa Valentine's Exchange](https://drvalentines.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> For [@speed-spark-time](http://speed-spark-time.tumblr.com/)!

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny_  
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _I Wouldn't Mind_ by He Is We.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171330791026/some-valentines-day-themed-tofu-for)


End file.
